Master Sounds 98.3
Master Sounds 98.3 is a rare groove radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, hosted by Johnny "The Love Giant" Parkinson (voiced by Ricky Harris). The songs that are played on the station are sampled by many hip-hop artists with tracks featured on Playback FM and Radio Los Santos. This is the one of the stations that the Los Santos Vagos listen to. This is also Wu Zi Mu's favorite station. Playlist * Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band - Express Yourself (1970) * Maceo & The Macks - Cross The Tracks (We Better Go Back) (1975) * Harlem Underground Band - Smokin' Cheeba Cheeba (1976) * The Chakachas - Jungle Fever (1972) * Bob James - Nautilus (1974) * Booker T. & the MG's - Green Onions (1962) * The Blackbyrds - Rock Creek Park (1975) * Bobby Byrd - Hot Pants (1971) * James Brown - Funky President (1974) * Lyn Collins - Rock Me Again And Again (1974) * Maceo & The Macks - Soul Power 74 (1973) * Bobby Byrd - I Know You Got Soul (1971) * James Brown - The Payback (1974) * Lyn Collins - Think (About It) (1972) * The JB's - The Grunt (1972) * War - Low Rider (1975) * Gloria Jones - Tainted Love (1965) * Sir Joe Quarterman & Free Soul - So Much Trouble In My Mind (1972) Videos Tracklist File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 War - "Low Rider" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd St. - "Express Yourself" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Maceo & The Macks - "Cross The Tracks (We Better Go Back)" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Harlem Underground Band - "Smokin' Cheeba Cheeba" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 The Chakachas - "Jungle Fever" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Bob James - "Nautilus" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Booker T. & the MG's - "Green Onions" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 The Blackbyrds - "Rock Creek Park" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Bobby Byrd - "Hot Pants - I'm Coming, I'm Coming" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 James Brown - "Funky President" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Lyn Collins - "Rock Me Again And Again" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Maceo & The Macks - "Soul Power' 74" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Bobby Byrd - "I Know You Got Soul" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 James Brown - "The Payback" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Lyn Collins - "Think (About It)" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 The JB's - "The Grunt" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Gloria Jones - "Tainted Love" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Joe Quarterman & Free Soul - "So Much Trouble In My Mind" Full radio File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Full radio Trivia * Emotion 98.3 in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories shares the same frequency as Master Sounds 98.3. These are the only two radio stations in the whole GTA series to do so. * When people call the radio station, Johnny will ask them what their favorite radio station is and a man will say CSR 103.9 which angers Johnny. The same happens in other radio station like the Playback FM talk show, the same man will respond that he has the CSR as his favorite station, which angers Forth Right MC. See Also * Bounce FM, another radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays funk music. * Fever 105, a radio station on Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays soul music. * VCFL, a radio station on Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays soul music. * IF99 - International Funk, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays funk music. * The Vibe 98.8, another radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays soul music. * Lowdown FM , a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays soul music. * The Space 103.2, another station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays funk music. Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Master Sounds 98.3